lightsaberknightsfandomcom-20200214-history
Calrist Nauxten
Calrist Nauxten was a Jedi Master during the final years of the Galactic Republic. He was known for being the historian in charge of the Jedi Shadows as well as spearheading the creation of the mobile academy "Tython's Legacy" that was used to keep Jedi younglings safe during the Clone Wars. Early Life Calrist was born on Alderaan in the year 49 BBY to a common family in the city of Aldera. At six months old, he was discovered to be Force sensitive and sent to Coruscant to train at the Jedi Academy. While at the academy, Calrist spent most of his time in the Jedi Archives studying the lore and history of the Jedi, absorbing as much knowledge as possible. While his skills with a lightsaber were adequate, he excelled in the classroom portions of his training, often times correcting teachers or using Force abilities that his instructors were not familiar with. When time came for the initiate trials, Calrist was repeatedly beat while sparring with students, although he used the Force in ways not seen in some time, creating a shield around himself to prevent strikes from hitting too hard. One of the students he was sparring with was attacking viciously, taking no heed of the rules. Before one of the Masters could step in to stop the fight, Calrist ducked behind his opponent and put him into a Force trance using Morichro. The Masters were stunned and quickly ushered the young man out of the arena and to a private chamber. Calrist met with the Astaal Vilbum, Caretaker of First Knowledge, and was questioned about his unique use of Force abilities, as well as his understanding of both archaic and rare Force techniques. After some time being questioned, it was decided that the Caretaker would accept young Calrist as his padawan. Ascent to Knighthood Calrist’s apprenticeship under Master Vilbum was much different than the standard for a padawan. A large majority of his time was spent studying ancient texts, working in the library assisting Masters with research and finding information, as well as classifying new artifacts or items that were brought to the library. His studies included histories of the Jedi as far back as the original republic and the Sith wars, gathering information and helping determine new teaching methods and curriculums for the trainers in the temple. In addition to his research, he was also sent out on a number of solo missions for both fact finding and Artifact recovery for Master Vilbum, his knowledge of ancient traditions and locations allowing the Temple to recover priceless artifacts. When time for his Jedi trials arrived, he was sent to the Ambria System, home of the ancient Jedi Master Thon to discover his training grounds and to purify one of the lakes tainted by the dark side. Calrist was able to pacify a pair of Hssiss that attacked him during the process, and recover an ancient scroll covering the teachings of the ancient Jedi. Upon his return to the Temple, he was awarded the rank of Jedi knight, and 3 years later, he was granted a seat on the Council of First Knowledge and put in charge of the Jedi Shadow Program. Time on the Council During his time serving on the Council of First Knowledge, Calrist worked closely with many of the operatives in the Jedi Shadow program, including Master Caff K’iron. Caff became the operative that worked the closest with Calrist, being sent to planets with important ties to history and searching for both Jedi and Sith artifacts and recovering them, often spending long periods of time away from the council and reporting in only over holocomm. In 23 BBY, Calrist proposed creating a mobile training academy for younglings to help broaden their experience and allow for travel to other planets that were significant to Jedi history. The vessel that was proposed was a Dreadnaught-class heavy cruiser, and would hold multiple Jedi knights and act as a well defended training center. The project was approved and construction and recruiting began shortly after. During this time, Calrist was granted the rank of Jedi Master, partly because of the inception of the Academy, and partly because of his service on the Council, and was placed as the Jedi in charge of running the new mobile academy, the “Tython’s Legacy.” Construction was completed on the vessel shortly after the Battle of Geonosis, and the project was deemed as more important for the safety of Jedi younglings. Clone Wars Calrist spent much of the Clone Wars onboard the Tython’s Legacy, acting as both head of the academy and a teacher. While in contact with Master K’iron, it was mentioned that he had discovered the ancient Sith temple on Thule. Wanting to verify the legitimacy of the claim, Calrist took the Academy to Thule and brought a contingent of students with him as well as a training exercise. In addition to the temple, Calrist was there to assess the actions of Master K’iron and determine whether he needed to be recalled from duty, something that he was willing to do by force if necessary with the help of the Shadow’s former padawan, Jreygun Kel. Powers and abilities Calrist spent many years studying ancient texts and teachings of the old masters, and worked on reintegrating the studies into the modern curriculums. As a result of this teaching, Calrist has mastered some ancient force techniques that are not widely known, or have not even been taught in decades. His skills with a lightsaber are average, but his expertise in the force more than makes up for it. Category:Jedi Category:Character Bios